The Turning Point
by Evil Detective
Summary: Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlei finds out that she will be married to her best friend, Fearless Jewel Knight Julia. Of course she doesn't mind at all. Ashlei x Julia
**The Turning Point** – Ashlei x Julia fanfic part 1

A/n: …. And to cybeast, this is kinda… prequel to perjalanan suram sang istri (Julia's despairated adventure?)

…. And no, PO for that Ashlei x Julia doujin is not anytime soon….

And Um, I haven't proofread/edited it, so… yeah….

My first properly written vanguard fanfic I guess –

My English is pretty rusty, so… hmm.

Pair: Ashlei x Julia, with a bit of… Salome and Olyvia- among other things.

 **…**

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Also, yuri.

* * *

"Congratulation, Ashlei-sama, Julia-san!" Salome stated, a bright smile gracing her lips. Alongside her is a blonde haired woman known as Olyvia, who smiled charmingly, she was using some magic item that allowed her to have two human feet.

And let's not forget that the school etoile strided to the future.

"This is such a happy day, congratulations! I'm very thrilled that you have asked me to perform, Ashlei-sama." Olyvia said enthusiastically. "I love holding a concert in United Sanctuary." She added, before hugging Salome, who stiffened.

"Of course, I'm more than happy to hold private concert to you, love." She whispered in Salome's elf ear, and blowing hot air to it, causing the usually calm and collected Jewel Knight to blush.

"O-olyvia-san!" Salome spluttered, and the mermaid giggled.

"Well then, see you! Ashlei-sama, Julia-san!" Salome bowed after she calmed herself, and they left.

Ashlei and Julia sat down.

Today is their wedding ceremony, and the whole thing seems… unreal.

Ashlei saw Tiffany who were stuffing her mouth with cakes, Miranda and Alwain were warning the little girl to slow down, while Tracie and Shellie gushed about the wedding.

It is a new sensation.

It's not a bad thing, but she was thankful that no one was to object on her and Julia-chan's wedding…

How could she and Julia-chan get married?

Well…

* * *

 _Flashback_

"Ashlei-chan, Ashlei-chan! Big news! Big news!" Ashlei saw Julia hurriedly entered the room, and was in immediate alert.

"What's wrong, Julia-chan?"

Since it was not in public and the two were alone, Ashlei decided to drop the honorifics, and so was Julia.

Julia went silent.

She closed her eyes and crossed her arms too, as if thinking of something.

"Julia-chan?" Ashlei asked, in worry.

"Ashlei-chan, um…" Julia's eyes meet Ashlei's.

"Would you mind being with me forever and ever?" She looked away and spoke quickly.

Ashlei blinked at the question, not believing her ears.

Was Julia-chan becoming insecure?

"Sure." Ashlei answered. "I love being with you, Julia-chan." She walked towards her and hugged her blue haired best friend.

Julia blushed. "Re-really? Thanks, Ashlei-chan." She paused, before muttering;

"I love you." Julia turned toward the blond haired elf, who smiled at the confession.

 _'Say something… Anything, Ashlei-chan!'_ Julia thought, her heart beats fast at this.

Finally, she has confessed to her best friend, and has dreamed of this moment for a very long time.

She hoped that she would get a positive reply.

Ashlei giggled, Julia's serious face is just too cute.

"Of course I love you, Julia-chan…" Ashlei started, smiling.

Julia beamed at the confession.

"You are my best friend, and my most important person, after all!" Ashlei might not know it, but for a split second, Julia looked like she was in pain.

"You… You are my best friend too, Ashlei-chan." Julia said, trying her best to appear cheerful.

Ashlei turned away, not noticing Julia's pained expression. She was clearly hurt by her answer.

She was thinking of her romantically, not… like this.

Ashlei sat down on her seat, and turned to Julia, looking serious.

"So what is this big news, Julia-chan?" She said, eyeing the blue haired knight.

Julia bit her lips.

Considering Ashlei's earlier response, she might not get a good reaction.

"Do-don't mind, Ashlei-chan! I can take care of it myself!" She turned away after waved her hand goodbye.

 _'I have to apologized and explained to Alfred-sama, but… I'm turning down the things I want the most in the world…'_ Julia thought, tears start pooling on her eyes. She looked on Ashlei's office's door, and before she could open it… Ashlei stopped her.

Ashlei noticed that her best friend was shaking.

This is certainly not a good news.

Julia-chan… Is she trying to solve it all by herself?

"Julia-chan…" Ashlei stopped her friend, hugging her from behind.

"What's wrong?" She whispered on her friend's ear.

Ashlei did not notice that her innocent gesture actually made her friend's heart beats so fast.

Julia smiled sadly. "Nothing… Nothing, Ashlei-chan!"

 _'Ashlei-chan was not… this is not a romantic gesture, she… she will never love me like that…'_ Julia thought, wiping her eyes.

Ashlei turned her best friend toward her, and was surprised when she finds out that Julia chan… is crying.

"Julia-chan?" Ashlei asked worriedly, wondering why her best friend is crying.

"What's wrong?" She asked, it hurts her to see the usually strong Julia-chan cried her heart out.

"No-nothing, Ashlei-chan… really…" Julia sobbed, while blaming herself that she was appearing weak in front of Ashlei.

She was supposed to be strong, not like this.

It was supposed to be fine, she knew that.

She had been rejected, after all.

Ashlei-chan is an amazing person, there is no way she would accept her.

After all, she was a horrible person, stalking her best friend and having perverted thoughts about said friend.

But she can't help it.

It hurts so much…

"Tell me, Julia-chan… is something wrong?" She asked hugging her best friend.

Julia slowly nodded.

"Ashlei-chan, don't be angry, okay?" Julia looked at her, giving teary puppy eyes.

Ashlei smiled. "I won't, I promise."

"…"

"What is it?" She asked again, letting Julia sat in sofa. Apparently she had calm down.

"A-Alfred-sama…" Julia paused, looking at Ashlei before she looked down. "Has approved our form." She continued, while Ashlei raised an eyebrow.

 _'Form? What form?'_ Ashlei thought, drawing blank.

"The marriage registration form- for our marriage." As if hearing her thoughts, Julia responded, looking at Ashlei's blue eyes.

Ashlei looked surprised.

 _'Marriage? For me and Julia-chan?'_

"…"

 _'Oh!'_ Ashlei remembered that she and Julia has filled a marriage form for an april fool prank.

It was supposed to be a joke, so it surprised her that the form is approved.

"..."

Awkward silence ensues.

"Are you against it, Julia-chan?" Ashlei quietly asked, she wondered if Julia was against marrying her.

"O-of course not, Ashlei-chan!" Julia quickly replied, and Ashlei smiled.

"I'm not against it either, let's just accept it, okay?" Ashlei turned to Julia, who nodded meekly. "Besides, I know how hard is it for Alfred-sama to accept this, considering we are of different races…" Ashlei stared at the form and Julia nodded.

Not only they are of different races, but same gender, too.

Julia was happy.

Even though Ashlei might not love her the way she loved her… She is sure that she would be able to change her soon to be wife's mind soon.

"I-if you say so, Ashlei-chan!" Julia smiled happily, and Ashlei grinned, happy that Julia is no longer sad.

She knew how hard is it to break this kind of news to … your soon to be spouse, after all.

She hugged Julia, who hugged back, enjoying her warmth.

Unfortunately, their silent moment didn't last long, since the door on her office immediately slammed open.

"Ashlei-sama, I have heard the news!" It was Tiffany, with Tabitha in tow, she tried to calm the enthusiastic little elf.

"Tiffany-chan, don't be so loud…" She warned her friend, who simply grinned as she stared at the grandmaster.

"Tiffany-chan, there you are!" Salome scolded, and Tiffany immediately runs to hide behind Ashlei's sofa.

"…" Salome sighed. "Hiding is useless, you know. Come, let's not bother the grandmaster." She walked towards where the little elf is and Tifanny groaned.

"No fun." She complained, before sitting beside Ashlei.

"So is it true, Ashlei-sama? That you and Julia-sama is going to get married?" Tiffanny looked up to them, and Ashlei could only nod.

"Yayyyy! I'm looking forward to the cakes!" Everyone stared at Tifanny in disbelief.

"So that's your main motives…" Salome sighed, she was not surprised.

"Congratulations, Ashlei-sama, when will the marriage be?" She asked, and Ashlei blanked. Truthfully she has no answer to such question.

"Ashlei-sama and I will hold it in June, so of course it will be a happily ever after wedding!" Julia chimed in enthusiastically.

"The wedding is in June?" Tracie popped up, joining the conversation.

"You mean... June brides, right?" Her younger sister, Shellie said enthusiastically.

Ashlei looked at them in confussion, not sure what is special about marriage being held in June.

All the girls' sans Ashlei and Tiffany swooned dreamily as they imagined themselves in beautiful wedding dresses.

"How nice, I want to be bride, too!" Miranda sighed dreamily.

"Me, too!" Alwain agreed.

"I… want to try the wedding dress, too…" Salome shyly admitted, blushing.

Everyone giggled, and they decided to help Ashlei and Julia to make a perfect wedding for them.

* * *

... What? Don't give me that look. /


End file.
